User talk:Fan26
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! '' If you happen to leave a message here for one reason or another, please title your thread and sign it, so I can keep things organized. Thanks! Untitled thread Dude. Just because there was no Trivia content on the page doesn't mean eventually there will be. So don't do that again. Please. *uh, okay... ''Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 16:00, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Untitled thread 2 hey dude? why did you get blocked in the first place? *I never actually got blocked. Why do you ask? Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 18:04, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Untitled thread 3 You're forgetting a rule here on this Wiki. If you add a character's page, PLEASE add in who performs that character. Actors and actresses deserve recognition. *But no voice actor performs Poncho that I know of. I believe RingTales made a few animations based on the strips (he's a comic strip character) but I've never been able to find a cast list. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 19:37, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Untitled thread 4 (please, please title your messages) Look. I'm sorry. I'm not myself right now. I'm sleepy and feeling anxiety for a job interview today in a bit. I wasn't sure the kinda thing you added. It felt like something my friends and I aren't used to. I know I souldn't have done that, but don't report me. Please. *For what I did... **That's a relief. Untitled thread 5 The best way for me to give you advice is through a story. You don't mind if I tell you one?-User:Rtgoh1 The whole reason I started Jaden's Adventures is because of one major factor: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (the series Jaden is from) ended in America on a spot that I wasn't too happy with. There are actually 4 seaons, but the 4th was never dubbed and aired in America. And there was so much I wanted to see Jaden do. Especially see him and the girl that had her heart set on him get to together. But it never happened. So even if the series ended officially, I as a fan wanted to continue Jaden's story and make him interact with certain characters. That is my advice to you. Find a motivation to do an Adventure series like I did. Well, for me, I thought back to the guy who started it all. His name being Brerdaniel (now Daniel Esposito) on YouTube. The guy who started Pooh's Adventures and inspired me to make my own. But here's how I manage to do it. I give my character a goal and how each character Jaden meets helps him achieve that goal. For Jaden, it's to be the Next King of Games. So give your character a goal. By the way, I'm glad you understand my reason for starting all this. After all, we as fans should have the right to express our fandom however we want. I hope I was of help to you. Hi Hope you don't the mind the category i made for you. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:38, September 29, 2017 (UTC) *Oh thanks! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 03:39, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Not a problem. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Thread 6 Infoboxes aren't really necessary here in my opinion. There's no need to make this site seem "professional." Glad you understand. Do whatever you want. People are allowed to share allies. Question: Are we related to each other on the Wiki? No, we're not actually related. Ren the God of Humor (Rtgoh1) and Megan Stone adopted me as their daughter on the Wiki. Until Megan Stone left the Wiki for some reason...-User:PuppyPower32 In my defense, I'm not the one who created the page. But I can do it after I take care of something else.-User:Rtgoh1 You see, every villain I sense or know is my enemy. Remember, don't let acts fool you or your friends. Villains use acts to lie about things that aren't true. Personally, yes. I'm only gonna say this again: When you create a page of a character, include the actor/actress who does that character! They desereve recognition! Not rogues Rogues or not. I don't think they're rogues at all. Remember, never judge a book by its cover. You are forgiven. But please try to remember from now on. Be respectful to the people who were kind enough to perform these characters we love so much. If you must know, Megan left because real life was more important. I had to respect her choice despite how it made me feel. I will never forget her though. It's okay. I've moved on. And I'm sure Megan wouldn't want me to stay sad forever. It's okay. It was last March. So I'm fine now. Time heals all wounds. And you didn't know. It's not right to be mad at someone when one is ignorant. Other friend? I'm sure he moved on. He just didn't want another Mitch Fluoride to ruin everything again... Mitch was a monster in my eyes. He was vandalizing the pages AND my art! He kept calling me "Ren the God of Nazi's", which as seriously offended by, since I met a Holocaust survivor. What was really annoying was that I never even did anything to Mitch. He just showed up and messed with everything like it was fun to him... And he wouldn't go away no matter how many user pages he made and I blocked.... Yeah. You have to be more specific around me. And I don't know which friend you are talking about. Oh. You're talking about Rapunzel. https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/102475834114916548605/+PrincessRapunzel I really don't wanna talk about it. Thinking about it makes me feel like having an ulcer in my stomach... He got tired of it back in 2014. Luckily, his brother who is more serious and lovable helped us. This is what he showed. I didn't. He just showed up on here wand wanted to help out. It's okay. I've moved on as I said. And as for my friend Rapunzel, the best thing about her is that she is an angel and will always love me back in a brother/sister way. That's why I value her. Maybe. You'd have to talk to my big brother about that as well. Becasue rules are made to be followed without question and those who break them are to be punished. Hm. I don't see why not. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:37, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Let me remind anyone who leaves messages here please follow Tigerman's example and sign your messages. It helps me keep things organized. Thanks. Are you famuliar with the hit show, Voltron: Legendary Defender? Sorry about that.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 03:57, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude, could I ask you a favor? Could you please stop messing with my wiki page Kyle Akers? I don't mind if your adding me in a catogary but I would appreciate it if you stop messing with any words I write and make it into some dumb grammar, I would appreciate it. We should follow rules because they are important. In order to add categories, you need to become an admin. Oh. I see.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 17:06, October 13, 2017 (UTC) listen dude, i want you to leave me alone and stop harassing me, i promise not to bother you if you please stop bothering me, i'm going to delete the messages you've been sending to me because so far to me their harassment messages why are you doing this to me? what have i ever done to you? It's not your fault. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC) It depends. I have other people who want art requests from me. And by the way, I'm not happy with how things are going between you and Kyle. Unless you two can get along, I'll have no choice but to force my hand on you both. I'm getting tired of all this. Good. Than let's keep it that way. PLEASE. Sometimes I regret ever starting this Wiki. 'Cause it's like it's spelling trouble... 'Cause there's always drama... If you want. By the way, I'm surprised to have found you on Google plus. You seriously rock, bro. Thank you for the advice. : D Wanna see an example of Jaden's Adventures? I have some video's on YouTube. This is an example of what I plan to do and why I started this Wiki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2MezgZYsdU I'm glad you saw. Like I said, I want to continue Jaden's story since it ended in America on a spot I was not happy with. I wanted more. That's why I'm doing this. I followed you on G+. I'm sorry, but unless you two stop fighting over Kylo Ren being a Sith or not, that page is staying protected. It's driving me nuts. hey dude, you know i wasn't upset with you right? why did you tell ren i was upset? i was just fixing a catagory you erased because kylo ren may or may not be a sith. i just want to calmly tell you that unless he was called something else? he would still technically be called a sith, it be the same thing for jedis. alright> You promise? Go ahead. Knock yourself out. What happened this time? The best way to do it is talk about it before trying to prove who's right. Why is the Jedi Order Poncho's enemies? They protect the Galactic Republic for more than 10'000 years.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 19:20, October 24, 2017 (UTC) "Do or do not". There is no try. Are you sure? (Sighs) Okay.... But please. Don't take it personally... This is Alone: http://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Alone I hope you had a Happy Halloween. I had work at Target, so no. Afraid not. I hate working late at Target. I miss out on a lot of things that go on Google Plus because of this. I'm surprised you saw my post in regards to Cookie Monster. If you don't think I'm a coward or hypocrite becaues of that song, than I thank you for it. No categories that involve drugs or sex are allowed. If I accidentally deleted that page, I swear that was an accident. And I'm sorry, but I want to try to keep this Wiki to be an example to tell people not to use drugs. Probably a chain effect. Look. I'm sorry. Okay? Fixed. Again, I'm sorry for that. I understand you're intentions were good, but there's a reason in my series, Nails quits smoking. No, I have no idea how they do this... Ask my daddy and Uncle Tigerman. They know everything on the wiki. He was blocked because he was a major nuissance. But you are not like that. Speaking gibberish, inserting a lot of pages involving Jeffrey's Pokemon WITHOUT tigerman531's permission, and refusing to stop when asked nicely, like our requests for him to stop didn't reach out to him. Why you change the definition for a Ninja? It's true that male ninjas are called 'Shinobi' and female ninjas are called 'Kunochi'. Brendyn.robertson (talk) 19:55, November 7, 2017 (UTC) How can Leia Skywalker be a trator?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 17:18, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Watching my Work If you're watching my the videos my friends have done, how about taking the time to see some of mine? Yes. It was me. And thank you. I could use more views and subscribers. - Rtgoh1 This one is my most popular video ever. - Rtgoh1 MV: What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me I apprciate the offer, but no thank you. Tigerman531 (talk) 05:38, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Too scary. Probably not a good idea. As long as nothing too graphic is seen. Swear word are okay. I mean if it's part of a line a character says like in the Avengers ("You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up") than go ahead. Let me think on that. Just be careful. I don't want to be blamed when kids hear inappropriate words here. TIme I tell you another memory from my past. When I was a kid, I got in trouble once because I said a bad word in school, but I didn't know it was a bad word. And it was because Jim Carrey's "the Mask" taught me that word. My mother blamed it for that. I fear if I would get blamed since I'm the founder. I'm just being cautious. I wanna be a good person.... Do you think I'm a good person? Everything is fine. I just wanted your honest opinion. Why is Larxene a Interdimensional Black Ops High Risk Target? I’m confused about why Larxene is a High Risk Target. Can you put some information in the trivia section of Larxene why she is a Interdimensional Black Ops High Risk Target? You'll have to ask my big brother Tigerman that question as well. As you know, his team and mine are one now. So I only decide things if he's okay with it. Sure. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:49, December 19, 2017 (UTC) You have a DeviantArt account? What do you think of my work? -Rtgoh1 Thank you SO much!!! Art IS my life after all!! -Rtgoh1 You have talent, my friend. -Rtgoh1 I'm gonna politely say this again: When you create a character page, be sure to include WHO performs the character. Actors and actresses deserve recognition. Sorry. That category is strictly reserved for my use only. I don't like it when others try to take control of my Adventure series. My apologies again. I need some time to think it over since I've been up since 7:30 am today... Checking on you You've been here for several months now. I do hope you're enjoying your time here on my Wiki. -Rtgoh1 I'm glad to hear that. And I'm glad to know you understand and respect what I do. -Rtgoh1 No you didn't. I was just afraid for the sake of the crossover series me and my friends have planned. -Rtgoh1 What I mean is if my planned serious can't be taken seriously. That's very reassuring. Thank you. Let's.... not go there. Please. -Rtgoh1 I'm not sure we can include you. It's kinda too late at this point. -Rtgoh1 Yes. We have. I'm sorry. -Rtgoh1 I will think about it. -Rtgoh1 Will you PLEASE stop? You're annyoing me now. -Rtgoh1 You just don't know when to stop, do you? -Rtgoh1 Go for it if you want. Go ahead. Just don't procrastinate. Please. rp wanna rp? Nah. I'm satisfied the way my Wiki is. I hope you've been okay. I haven't heard from you in a while. - Rtgoh1 It's okay. I'm already upset about something that happened today anyway.... -Rtgoh1 Long story short: I was supposed to take the road test today like I was scheduled to, but it turns out it was appointment was canceled... -Rtgoh1 Driver's license. I already have my permit. -Rtgoh1 It's just so frustrating to know why it was canceled. -Rtgoh1 The website where I signed up for my appointment. Apparently, if you log back on to reschedule, it's an automatic cancellation... -Rtgoh1 Yes. And I got lucky considering what's happening next week. -Rtgoh1 Two things. 1. My birthday. 2. My parents are gonna be outta state for several days. Thank you. And I'm sorry. I got worried because without my parents around and with my big sister at her job, I need a licesened driver in the car with me until I get my own license. My birthday is on the 14th. Yes. I plan to see it. I just haven't had a chance to see it yet. -Rtgoh1 Thank you for understanding. This is also why we haven't made any edits in regards to Infinity War yet. Tigerman hasn't seen yet. -Rtgoh1 I know. Fortunately there's still Avengers 4. So it's not over yet. -Rtgoh1 I haven't asked yet. -Rtgoh1 Thank you. That's very kind of you considering our team will need all the help they can get against that monster. He's caused a lot of suffering. -Rtgoh1 We will think about it AFTER the game comes out. It's too early to decide. And while it's fresh in my mind, I hope you ship Aqua with Jeffrey. -Rtgoh1 I asked 'cause this pairing means everything to me and my big brother. And we want to be sure whatever happens, people will still support them together. -Rtgoh1 I got no plans for that yet. But I'll try to check it out someday. I hear it's good. Got it. As for Poncho and his team being in me, Ren and Aaron's KH3 crossover, it's a possibility. But let us wait until the game arrives before making any further desicions. -Tigerman531 Let me tell you, I've been playing the games since the first one ever game out. What happened to Aqua was seriously unfair that Tigerman and I wanted to give her a better life already. That's why we freed her already and gave her a life in our team. -Rtgoh1 I can say one thing for sure: a crossover like this will push major heroic characters like Sora, Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup to their limits. In a matter of speaking. - Tigerman531 Worse. She got trapped in the Realm of Darkness for years... -Rtgoh1 That was Tigerman's idea to give Xion a better life actually. -Rtgoh1 And the big battles that await in Avengers 4 and Episode 9 will carry the same major being-pushed to-their-limits moments for all heroic characters. I can personally guarantee that. - Tigerman531 You're starting to become a real true friend. You know that? -Rtgoh1 Thanks. - Tigerman531 Well for me that goes double. And as a treat, here's a sample video of what the Justice Guardian team is like. -Rtgoh1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4TiR0YIXRw&t=2s Well, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat. - Tigerman531 It's not an episode actually. What it was was an MEP battle a friend started back in 2014 when three other friends went missing. It's kinda hard for me to describe what it is. -Rtgoh1 Sorry about that. But anyway, that's the thing about spoilers. It's kinda like a kid opening his Christmas or birthday presents too early. It's quite anti-climantic. - Tigerman531 I plan to. I sweat it. All this is not gonna be wasted. Goodnight! See you again soon! Hopefully! -Rtgoh1 No problem. Goodnight. - Tigerman531 All is forgiven. Water under the birdge. And I'm glad you support the series now. I owe you one. -Rtgoh1 That's a comfort... Still.... I'm hurt having seen this, AND angry at Xehanort for doing this to her!! Well... we have several ideas in mind... but in all honesty... I have no idea which one to settle with yet. My new post is a possibility. -Rtgoh1 Jaden would do it considering he'd do whatever it takes for his loved ones. Even if Bill's not honest with his end of his bargains. -Rtgoh1 Plus, Jaden's not afraid of the darkness considering he's used it before... -Rtgoh1 There's a page on this Wiki called "Supreme King". Look at it when you can. -Rtgoh1 That really is Jaden. I can prove it too. This video I did more than five years ago. Listen to Jaden and the Supreme King speak at the end. -Rtgoh1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb_oyPlN1wE Glad you do. That's one of my earliest works. And I just wanted to show some visual aid. -Rtgoh1 It's never intentionally though. -Rtgoh1 I get it. And thank you. I will keep it in mind. -Rtgoh1 You know.... Maybe I was getting worried over nothing. I can't imagine why Aqua would be killed or the darkness would keep a hold of her. -Rtgoh1 I actually can't imagine why this would be forever for her. -Rtgoh1 I don't know how much you follow along the series, but I can already think of two reasons why she'll be saved. -Rtgoh1 1. There needs to be seven Defenders of Light to Counter the Seekers of Darkness. So far, there's only Sora, Kairi, Riku, Lea and Mickey. That's only five. -Rtgoh1 2. At the end of Birth By Sleep, Aqua left Ventus' sleeping body in a chamber in Castle Oblivion. Only she knows about it and can find it. No one, not even the Organization found it. So without Aqua, Ventus can't wake up or get out. -Rtgoh1 I'll live. And Ren and i already planned on having her being saved already. - Tigerman531 This will help explain better. -Rtgoh1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyZEfxyiGMQ Ren and i are tougher than you can imagine. -Tigerman531 So only Aqua can get back into the chamber in the castle. Without her, Ventus is trapped. -Rtgoh1 Another valid point. So... after remembering these things, I doubt the darkness would have it's hold on her forever. Not when she's still needed. -Rtgoh1 I'll be praying and hoping for the best by the time it gets closer to the release date. -Rtgoh1 Shucks. Thank you. And wish me luck today on my road test. -Rtgoh1 Thank you. I am trying to stay positive and keep reminding myself how much i've practiced, but I still feel anxiety. -Rtgoh1 I failed..... It just hasn't gone as I had hoped... -Rtgoh1 Do you think I'm poor at paying attention...? -Rtgoh1 The one and only reason I failed... Intersections when cars are coming from left and right directions. But in my defense, I didn't notice because the view was blocked. Don't worry. Nothing got damaged. -Rtgoh1 It didn't seem that way with the instructor. Just to be "more observant"... Actually yeah. Maybe it could've been avoided. -Rtgoh1 I can't thank you enough right now. -Rtgoh1 I will eventually. Thank you. I will keep it in mind. -Rtgoh1 Indeed. And I got my presents. -Rtgoh1 Pop figures I need to add my figures I just got to my collection upstairs. -Rtgoh1 Getting as wide as my biggest bedroom window. -Rtgoh1 I honestly can't help it. These things have sentimental value. -Rtgoh1 I'm curious to know who you have. -Rtgoh1 Oops... -Rtgoh1 Afraid I don't have any Star Wars characters yet. -Rtgoh1 I plan to. I do have a $100 Amazon gift card. ; ) -Rtgoh1 I just don't know where to start... ^_^" -Rtgoh1 Out of curiosity, what makes him your favorite? -Rtgoh1 Yet ironically, the weapon he was in charge of for building was his demise. -Rtgoh1 The best part of a villain's demise is usually how ironic they are. Take Walter Donovan from Indiana Jones for instance. -Rtgoh1 I respect that. But still, do you get my point? -Rtgoh1 Hey. Mind if I show you something funny? X D -Rtgoh1 You know who Statler and Waldorf are? -Rtgoh1 Start at 1:25 on this video. X D -Rtgoh1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6I_dKUYyI4&t=94s "Let's put this show out of it's misery!" X D -Rtgoh1 What's that? -Rtgoh1 Depends on the Adventure. -Rtgoh1 Again, you'll have to ask Tigerman and Aaron as well. They have a say in this as well. -Rtgoh1 Done. -Rtgoh1 Eh, why not? If he's in, so am i. - Tigerman531 I noticed. -Rtgoh1